Poolside
by xxwizofgleexx
Summary: It's hot as hell outside and Darren decides that Chris needs a break.


It's soooo hot outside, and Chris is in his studio trying his best to focus on getting this chapter completed. "Why is it so damn hot?" as he peels of his shirt he feels a shift of energy in the room.

Darren stands in the doorway feeling as if he had just witnessed a miracle. With Chris' back to Darren, he can't stop staring. The flexing muscles in his back, the curve of his neck and the way he just fucking stretched he arms above his head. Shaking his head he thinks, "Good God Colfer what am I going to do with you?" Gathering his thoughts he starts to slowly make his way across the room placing his hands lightly on the chair. Chris' eyes are focused on the screen too deep in thought. "Hey you." Darren softly says. Chris barely grunts and keeps furiously tapping away. "It scorching outside, Chris. Don't you think it's time for a swim….with me…..naked?" Low blow, Darren knows but he's desperate. Chris slows a bit at the keyboard and shifts in his chair a bit. Darren's got him at this point. He leans down and whispers, "I know you want to."

"I'm working Darren, you know I can't waste time." Chris tries to keep on writing obviously rattled but Darren's hand slowly makes it way up through Chris' hair. Darren tugs at it just enough for his head to come back and Chris to moan, mouth open. "I thought so" Darren whispers nipping Chris earlobe. An evil smirk comes over his face as he says softly and slowly, "Why don't you save the masterpiece that you are working soooo hard on and come out to pool for me. I've got a nice cold popcicle with your pretty little mouth all over it."

And just like that Darren is gone. Chris struggles to gain his compose. "Like that's gonna happen," he tells himself. Saving his file he lifts himself out of his chair fully aware of what Darren has done to him. He stumbles out to pool only to find the most delicious sight. Darren Criss….HIS Darren Chris laying in a pool chair naked with a juicy red popcicle moving in and out of his mouth. Darren turns to look at him raising an eyebrow he motions him over with the nod of the head. Chris takes in the fact the fucker has moved his other hand down to his cock and is slowly moving it up and down the length of it. "Is he trying to kill me?" He takes a deep breath and thinks, "Two can play at this game." Chris slowly pulls his shorts off exposing the result of Darren's earlier teasing.

Darren swallows hard but still smirks with the melting treat in his mouth. Chris struts..."Is he STRUTTING?" Darren thinks….over to the troublemaker. "I heard you have something for my mouth," Chris says as he straddles the chair. Darren is speechless for a moment taking in every inch of his beautiful skin. Chris leans down and presses his body onto Darren's already slick skin. He lets out a breath. "Breathing….breathing is good," he thinks as he regains some sense of thought he moves the icy red treat over to Chris' lips, gliding it just over the bottom lip. The red juice lingers for a moment and as Chris watches Darren, his eyes positively entranced with the sight. Chris instinctively licks his lips. "There's that tongue I've been waiting for," Darren growls.

As Chris starts to grind his cock next to the man's beneath him, Darren rubs the cherry goodness back on his lips. Chris closes his eyes and takes in the length it, moving it in and out, Darren groans and grinds harder. He pulls the popcicle out all the way which receives a little pouty moan from the now very red lips. Chris slowly opens his eyes. Darren joins Chris licking the sweetness, mingling their tongues, eyes locked into each other helping him suck. The moans grow louder and needy as they move together. The treat somehow slips away almost forgotten in moment. "Soooo close, Dare." "Yeah?... Darren asks..."Your mouth all red and full like that...could come right now..." Chris leans over in Darren's ear..."do it...come for me, baby" and latches on to Darren's neck with his cool soft lips and teeth. Darren cries out and Chris gives a loud moan into Darren's skin as they come together waves of heat and pleasure washing over them.

After a while heavy breathing finally subsides. Chris starts peppering Darren's neck with kisses. Darren smiles, "Don't you just love summer?" he asks. "Yeah but if I don't get up my ass is going to be one big sunburn," Chris retorts. Darren's face lights up, "OOHhh…Aloe Vera time!" Chris smacks him as Darren snickers as he pulls him in tighter.


End file.
